American Baseball Boy
by murderdeath21
Summary: A story about Nathan Starr Jr and his whole life from Little League to Major. In the beginning, Starr family goes to Japan because his Father was offered to play for Japan profession baseball. His Father wanted to prove to Joe Gibson for some reason. You will read about Nathan Starr Jr's life story from LL to MLB. Abusive Father!


**A/N: Hello, everyone! Yes, this is Murderdeath21... This is my first baseball story. :D After watching full Major seasons, I've decided to make baseball story. I think it's harder to write about baseball than writing about actions. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Major, but I own Nathan Starr, Jessica Starr, Nathan Starr Jr, and Makoto Aoi (Aoi Makoto in American Verison)! :D**

**I hope you like this story. It is my attempt to write a baseball story after all. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

(Little League Champion Game- Black Sox VS Mars)

As date of June 7, 2002, it was just 90 Fahrenheit at Tucson, Arizona. 9 years old boy named Nathan Starr Jr was a southpaw Pitcher for Black Sox Little League team. This was their champion game. The score tied at 4-4. It was the bottom of the 6th, two outs, bases loaded and full counts.

Nathan breathed heavily, as his oxygen was about to run out. Right now, he was in pinch when there was a base loaded! Right now, he was against a batter who was very good contact hitter. The batter was in the right-handed batter box. He had pitched whole 6 innings. There was no other player who can pitch better. Therefore, he was only one pitcher in his team. This team had hoped for Nathan, so he had to do it for them. This was their chance to win the championship.

Nathan was quite stress, and tried his best to focus on batter. _'I can't lose yet! I have to win this game! I am not going to let you hit home run again!'_

He remembered this batter. That was the batter who hit the home run for the tying run in 4th inning. And what's more, the batter was the cleanup hitter.

He finally winded up. As soon as he turned, he raised his right knee up, and kept his balance pretty well. The batter focused very careful on the pitcher, as he gripped tighter on the handle of his bat.

'_I am not going to give up until it is over!' _thought Nathan.

His right foot lowered, and stepped forward on the mound. Catchers moved his mitt up to prepare to catch the ball. Then he swung his left arm over, and released the ball with perfect timing. The ball flew towards the Catcher's Mitt, as the batter began to swing his bat.

Finally, the bat made a contact with the ball. However, it did not fly as he expected it to. Instead, the ball bounced past the second base.

The southpaw pitcher looked behind him, and was in shocked that the ball was about to leave the infield. Fortunately, the shortstop dove to stop the ball, and caught it into his mitt. Then, he hustled to get on his knees, and threw the ball to the first base, because runner on first base was about to touch the second base. It was good thing considering that the batter was very slow. So he was not even very close to the first base anyways.

Unfortunately, the ball was thrown too high, and first baseman attempted to jump, but unable to catch it.

"What?!" shocked Nathan. As soon as the batter touched the first base, the game was over! Since there was no forced out at first base, lead-off baserunner scored it. A walk-off error! Mars won with 4-5.

Mars Little League team celebrated with all of their excitement. This day when they won the championship! Nathan was saddened by this loss. He had a lot of hope for his team to win the championship, and his shortstop threw an error, allowing the runner to score!

However, it was not that matter to him anymore. It was just Little League game. There was always next time. Next time, he would win the championship with a better team. Black Sox kids were filled with sorrow and crying.

Also, this was his last day at America today, because he would move to Japan with his family tomorrow. He was going to miss his friends from his school, and his teammates. Japan was the place he always wanted to go, but he did not expect to live in Japan. His excitement certainly overwhelmed him, knowing he would finally see Japan for a first time!

Luckily, he learned Japanese language, and was able to speak fluently. He had Japanese friend named Hideki Itsuki. Hideki was his best friend. In fact, Hideki was born in San Francisco, California. They went to the same private school. They went to the private school because due to their father's reputation. Their fathers were Major Leaguers. He first met Hideki when they were seven years old. Hideki moved to Tucson, Arizona because his Father was traded to Arizona Rattlesnakes.

Nathan and his family immediately went to the home for the final night at America. They wasted no time to stay up. They had to have a good night, and sleep peacefully, because they would have to go to airport at 5 o'clock in the morning. He would miss his friends and his teammates. He told his best friend that he would go to Japan tomorrow, and his best friend wished him good luck.

Next day, Nathan and his family already packed in their stuffs, and rode to airport to get a ticket for flight. They would have to wait for at least thirty minutes to get in the airplane. He wondered if he could play little league baseball at Japan. If there was, he would like to join.

They got in the airplane, and waited for at least ten minutes for it to finally depart for Japan. The flight from Tucson, AZ to Yokohama, Japan would have taken 12 hours. He looked at his father's watch and it said 6:10am. He knew he was going to be very bored, so he went to fall asleep for a few minutes after the airplane took it into the sky.

* * *

(12 hours later- Yokohama, Japan)

International Airplane finally landed at Tokyo, Japan. Nathan remembered when he left Tucson, Arizona. It was barely sunrise. Now it was night. He didn't even get to see the daylight sky.

As soon as they went into the airport, he noticed the first thing was Japanese characters on the board. Luckily, Hideki also taught him how to write and read Japanese. He even laughed when his parents could not even understand a single character.

"Welcome to Toyko, Japan, Nathan Starr," the Japanese woman greeted them in English. "My name is Makoto Aoi. I will be your interpreter." She bowed before Dad.

Dad shrugged and walked away like he did not care in the world. After all, he was asked to come to Japan and play professional Japan baseball. He never wanted to play for pathetic baseball, and would have denied his manager's order. However, on second thought, he decided to come to Japan so he could prove to Joe Gibson that Japanese baseball was too pathetic.

He also believed that Joe Gibson was too pathetic enough to stay in Japan in order to make it up with that pathetic crying brat. Surely, he had heard that Joe Gibson threw hundred MPH and hit the Japanese baseball player in the head. He also heard that the Japanse baseball player died the next day. Well, he did not care because that Japanese baseball player should have known better to dodge.

Aoi muttered under her breathe. "How rude!"

Jessica Starr immediately bowed before her and apologized, "I'm sorry for his rudeness. I will make sure that he won't disrespect you again."

"No, it's okay," replied Aoi. Although she did not like how he did, but she would have to be tolerate him at least for a while.

Nathan sighed. That was just typical Dad. He knew Dad hated Japan, but he still wondered why Dad still would come here anyways. He would have to find out soon. But that did not matter at all. He came here for Anime and Manga after all. It was his dream and it finally came true! No one should trample his chance!

Aoi guided them to the baggage to pick them up. That was all she could do her job. She could only guide them and interpret on what the board said. After that, Aoi would farewell to them and said that she would see Dad again tomorrow at the afternoon.

Dad would rent a car and take them to their apartment. They would start living there until any further notice. It was uncertain when they would move back to America. They would have to sleep there since they had to get used to Japan's time zone. It was 11pm here after all.

Nathan lied on the bed, as he hung his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He wondered about the baseball. First thing he wanted to do tomorrow was to go to the baseball field. He only wanted to see if there was a Little League team on the baseball. If so, he would like to join them.

Yes, he would do that. He would go to the baseball field while his parents were on away. His parents were going to the conference for his Dad. His Dad was going to join the team called Yokohama Blue Oceans. He would keep that note in his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

(Next Day- Little League Baseball Field)

That was just a lucky. He did not realize that the baseball field was right next to their apartment. He smiled as soon as he saw players on that field. There were only six players and one coach on the field. The coach seemed to hug a boy with the hat backward on the top of his head.

'_I wonder if I can join this team?' _wondered Nathan. He shrugged, and walked into the baseball field. He even brought glove and bat! He drew all of their attention to him, and he asked politely, "Can I join the team?"

"American?!" the kids shocked.

"My name is Nathan Starr, and I'm from America. My father moved here because he will be the pitcher for Blue Oceans. My preferred position is the pitcher," declared Nathan.

The boy scoffed, "You're the pitcher? Sorry, but you won't be the pitcher, because I will be this team's pitcher."

Nathan snorted, "You? Pitcher? This is a joke! Look, I may admire Japanese, but there's no way Japanese can be better than American at baseball!"

"Hey, listen to me! I'm Honda Goro, and I refuse to hand over the mound to everyone, especially you!" bellowed the boy.

Nathan caught what Goro just said. _'Honda? Could he be related to his dead father?' _Then he chuckled, "So you must be that idiot baseball player's son. It's his fault not to dodge obvious fastballs."

"That's not Dad's fault!" Goro screamed, as he retorted to attack Nathan head-on.

Then Nathan simply sidestepped, as Goro fell to the ground. He glanced down at the Japanese boy and snickered, "Anyways, if you want to be the pitcher, you have to challenge me."

Goro glared at him, and was going to yell back at him, but they all heard the sound of footsteps. They glanced around, and found the soccer team with the coach in lead to the baseball field.

'_Soccer team? No… if I recall, the world called this football,' _thought Nathan.

The coach looked over his shoulder at his young team. "And stop!" His team immediately obeyed him, and stopped. Then he walked to the baseball's coach. "Hello there."

"What's the matter, Sawamura-san?" asked the baseball coach. "It's not your turn to use the field yet…"

"Sorry, Ando, but this place belongs to Mifune Boys football now…" Sawamura said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" shocked Ando.

Sawamura smirked, "Town council decided yesterday. So could you get a move on out of here?" The boy behind Sawamura just casually tossed the football. "From now on, we'll be using this field all days, Saturdays and Sundays."

"But…! We're already down to Sunday mornings! Where are we supposed to practice?" Ando asked in shock.

Sawamura chuckled, "That's your problem. Do you even have a full team anymore?"

'_What? We don't have a full team now?' _shocked Nathan.

Ando gulped, "Uh…"

"It's not like the guys on the council have anything against baseball. The shopping district has a sandlot team and everything, you know. But even THEIR sons don't play baseball. How can you reserve the field when you don't have the people to use it?" explained Sawamura.

"Then you're saying we should break up the team?!" asked Ando. Goro looked up at the coach in shock.

"I guess that's how it works out," said Sawamura.

The boy behind Sawamura smirked, "Let's get started already, daddy. We're wasting time here."

"Oh, yeah," agreed Sawamura. "Split up and bring the goals."

Four boys huddled altogether and began to discuss. One of them said, "So the team's breaking up…"

A second boy sighed, "Ah well… let's go home and play some games, then…"

'_Oh, well. I can always find other little league team,' _thought Nathan.

Suddenly, Goro shouted, "Wait!" The football team looked around at him. "How many guys are there in the team right now?" Goro asked his new coach.

"Five…" Ando replied.

Goro sighed, "Six with me, then."

Nathan glared at him and scowled, "Don't forget about me, so it's seven!"

"Okay. So we'll need another two. You'll let us the field if we have nine people, right?" Goro asked Sawamura.

Sawamura snorted, "Hardly. It's not like you'd play proper baseball, anyway."

Ando shocked, "Then how…"

"Well, they might reconsider if you're good enough to beat the sandlot team…"

"Do you mean that?" Goro asked in serious tone.

"Sure."

"It's a deal! We'll get nine people and beat them!"

Sawamura kid laughed, "Are you serious?"

Sawamura coach shrugged, "Suit yourself," as he walked away with his team.

"That's a team of grown-ups, you know!" The boy with rabbit teeth warned.

"We wouldn't stand a chance!" A boy next to him screamed.

Nathan grinned, "Team of grown-ups, huh? This looks interesting!"

Goro nodded and smiled, "Relax. It's just a gang of old farts, isn't it? They're no big deal. Right?"

Ando frowned, "It's impossible, Goro… Mifune Attacks placed second in a regional tournament last year… I'm sorry. Here you're finally old enough to join, and now… You'll have to join Yokohama Little League instead… I'll introduce you."

Nathan scoffed again, "It doesn't matter if they placed second in a regional tournament last year! I don't care how old we are comparing to them. We can just win!"

* * *

(Nathan's Apartment- Tonight)

As Nathan opened the door, he met his parents in front of him. Mom looked panic, and Dad looked angry. He knew what's coming for him soon.

He greeted quietly, "Dad… Mom…"

"Son! Where were you all days?!" demanded Dad.

Nathan was afraid of this, and he knew this would happen soon as he would be home. It never matters if he told a lie or truth, Dad always loved to beat him up. Well, being honest was better than telling a lie after all. Mom taught him that. "I went to the baseball field. I found Little League team. I'm going to join the team."

Dad suddenly kicked him in the guts, as Nathan gasped in pain. "Son! I thought I made a clear that you cannot join or be in league with any yellow people! We did not come to Japan for them! We come to Japan so I can prove to these yellow people that Americans are better than them!"

Nathan gasped a breath, as he tried to get some of oxygen in him. After all, a kick to the guts were harder than all previous abuse he took. He took a punch to the face this time.

"You brat! I told you to stand up and go to your room immediately!" Dad shouted.

Mom was terrified of this, so she kept her mouth shut. She wanted to stop Dad, but she feared that he would probably beat her up. Both Nathan and she were terrified of him. Dad was very abusive father for two years. Anytime they denied him, he would abuse them. They suffered wound from him almost every day.

Despite Nathan scared of Dad, he still refused to stand up and go to his room because he believed that he did not do anything wrong. He still kneeled on the floor, and cried a little.

"Then how do I play baseball if there's no American here? I would rather to play for them than not playing. So you better shut up, Dad!" Nathan talked back to his Dad. At least, he acted tough. Inside, he was actually terrified of Dad, but he was not fan of showing fear to everyone. Even to abusive Father, he would rather to be tough and received abuse from Dad than being a coward!

This was where it started to become worse. "YOU WILL NEVER TALK BACK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Dad bellowed. He forcibly grabbed Nathan's arm, as 9-year old boy attempted to restrain. Dad refused to let him go, and pushed him against the wall. He would slap his face few times, and gave few bruise on the face. Then, he would push him harder into his new room, and slammed the door harder.

Nathan would fall to the ground, and started to cry a little. He did not want to cry louder enough for Dad to hear his crying. He slowly crawled onto the bed, and tried to hold back his crying. He sniffed a little. He did not want to be hurt again, but his stubbornness really got him on it. His stubbornness got him not to listen to his Dad. He did not care who he made a friend. If he wanted to make a friend with Japanese, he would make a friend with him no matter what.

He already made up his mind! Now he did not care what his Dad said to him any longer. His desire was to play baseball! He already made his decision right now…

He's going to join Mifune Dolphins Little League team!

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Nathan's Dad is abusive Dad, even though he is MLB player.**

**As for Major teams, I know it's hard to come up with name that is nameless. There's only known name for Major teams are Indiana Hornets, Texas Raiders, Anaheim Salmons, Chicago Bisons, New York Titans, and Los Angeles Panthers. I came up with the name Arizona Rattlesnakes. I am not sure about other teams that already have been named in Majors. However, if you could help me with Major teams that was already named in Anime/Manga, I would be more appreciated! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


End file.
